Passion Rose
Passion Rose (パッション ローズ Passhon Rōzu; La rosa de la pasión in Spanish) is a suspense-romance-drama produced by Haruka Sasaki for GP-NET. Created by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, written by Rebecca Kagami and directed by Erika Tatsumi, the series aires on March 28, 2016, replacing Tokushu-tai Vampire Squad on Fateful Strangers timeslot, on GP-NET Primetime Mania. It concluded on July 15, 2016 and replaced by Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT for a total of 70 episodes. Rina Hayashibara, Megumi Onodera and Ryoko Mikami star in the series as protagonists, while Fumiko Umemoto and Tara Kuranuki as the primary villains/antagonists respectively. Synopsis The story revolves about Roxanne Murakami (Rina Hayashibara), a middle-aged woman with a married life. Her life suddenly changed when she gave birth to her daughter, Ayako (Megumi Onodera). After she gave birth to Ayako, her husband and his parents died in a plane crash, resulting her to become strong, and giving an intense unconditional love towards her daughter. Many years after, Ayako grew up and raised to become successful in her life. In the course of time, she met Reiko Ohara (Ryoko Mikami), the daughter of the president of Ohara Properties, and later she fell in love with her. Unfortunately, Roxanne opposed Ayako's feelings for Reiko as she believes that this will ruin her daughter's heart, but unaware to Ayako that Roxanne rejected Reiko because she secretly fell in love to her. And until one day, Roxanne confessed to Ayako that she has a compassionate feelings for her daughter, despite of their mother-daughter relationship. This is the beginning of a forbidden affair between a mother and her daughter found their real love in each other. Cast of characters Cast was confirmed last January 14, 2016. Main cast *Roxanne Murakami - series' main protagonist, played by Rina Hayashibara. The president and chief executive officer (CEO) of Murakami Corporation and a loving mother to Ayako. Her life was changed after her husband and his parents died in a plane crash, resulting her to have a forbidden affair with her daughter. *Ayako Murakami - protagonist, played by Megumi Onodera. The daughter of Roxanne. She develops her feelings toward Reiko, but her mother refused to accept Reiko as her lover as Roxanne believes that this will ruin her heart. Later, she develops her feelings for her mother as Roxanne always reminded her that she will be always on her side. *Reiko Ohara - co-protagonist, played by Ryoko Mikami. She is the daughter of Tomokazu Ohara, the president of Ohara Properties. A close friend turned lover of Ayako and Maggie's object of obsession. *Minerva Ruiz - series' main villain, played by Fumiko Umemoto. She is Roxanne's personal assistant who ambitioned to be one of the executives of Murakami Corporation. She has a rivalry with Ayako and obsessed to Roxanne. Supporting cast *Maggie Cobarrubias - antagonist, played by Tara Kuranuki. Reiko's ex-girlfriend and she will do everything to make her fall in love with her again. *Kohei Ruiz - played by Akihiro Yamamune. He is Minerva's younger brother. *Evangeline Murakami - played by Mae Yamaguchi. She is Roxanne's younger sister and, Mackenzie's mother and a lovely aunt to Ayako. *Mackenzie Murakami - played by Tomokazu Ueda. He is Evangeline's son and Ayako's cousin. *Tomokazu Ohara - played by Shuhei Nakazato. The president of Ohara Properties, Ursula's husband and Reiko's father. *Ursula Ohara - played by Erika Kiriyama. The executive manager of Ohara Properties, Tomokazu's wife and Reiko's mother. *Dahlia Fernando - played by Antoinette Karasuma. She is Ayako's lovely best friend and personal assistant. *Adela - played by Yoko Naruse. She is chief maidservant of the Murakami family. *Ingrid - played by Rebecca Murillo. She is one of the maidservants of the Murakami family. *Oliver - played by Orlando Miranda. He is the family driver of the Murakami family. *Oscar - played by Rico Naganuma. He is the family driver of the Ohara family. *Mariana - played by Millet Kobayashi. She is the chief maidservant of the Ohara family. *Gustavo Horie - played by David Takatori. He is Evangeline's husband, Mackenzie's father, and Ayako's uncle. *Gretchen dela Riva - played by Andrea Amano. She is Minerva's best friend. *Alejandra Ruiz - played by Helena Nakamura. She is Minerva and Kohei's mother. Guest cast *Roberto Galveston - played by Yoshihiro Contreras. He is Roxanne's husband and Alberto and Olivia's son who died in a plane crash. *Olivia Galveston - played by Delia Yoshimura. She is Roberto's mother who also died in a plane crash. *Alberto Galveston - played by Toshihiro Tatsumi. He is Roberto's father who also died in a plane crash. *Ayako Murakami (child): Mai Matsuzaka (Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Reiko Ohara (child): Chisato Moritaka (Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Mackenzie Murakami (child): Kohei Shiraishi (Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) Theme Song Intro Theme *「Temptations」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Broadcast The series premiered on March 14, 2016 in South Chevron, on Yoshimitsu Network. Notes *Rina Hayashibara and Megumi Onodera, play as the mother and daughter respectively in the series, are lovers in real life. See also *List of GP-NET TV series Category: 2016 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:2016 North Chevronian TV series endings